1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-protecting airbag device that includes an airbag which is mountable on an upper periphery of a window of a vehicle in an elongate folded-up configuration and deployable over the window when actuated, an inflator for supplying the airbag with an inflation gas, a mounting bracket which mounts the inflator on a vehicle body structure at the upper periphery of the window, and a case fabricated of synthetic resin and housing the airbag in the folded-up configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
JP2015-30367 discloses a known head-protecting airbag device in which an airbag is stored in a case in an elongate folded-up configuration so as to be mounted on the upper periphery of a window as is stored in the case. In this airbag device, an inflator is assembled with the case preliminarily, and this assembly is mounted on the upper periphery of the window.
However, this conventional airbag device has a complicated assembling structure between the inflator and the case in which a mounting bracket mounted on the inflator and a mounting section of the case are firstly mated, and a band is wound around the inflator, the mounting bracket and the mounting section of the case.
Further, a folded-up body of the airbag for a head-protecting airbag device, which refers to a folded-up configuration of the airbag, is so elongate that a case cannot accommodate an entirety of the folded-up body, and a region of the airbag which is not covered with the case can be possibly mounted on the periphery of the window in a twisted state, which is not preferable. Accordingly, it has been desired to provide a new technology that prevents a torsion of the folded-up body of the airbag and facilitates an assembly of the inflator and the case.